Theodora
Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West, was the secondary antagonist of Disney's 2013 fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful. A witch to be feared, Theodora is Evanora's naive sister. With her natural gaze, she truly believes that Oscar is the great and powerful wizard they've been waiting for to bring them peace and has positioned herself as an outcast to the Emerald City. Powers and Abilities As a magical witch, Theodora possesses numerous magical powers, and like Evanora and Glinda, her powers animate from a special source: a ring set with a red ruby, which glows whenever she uses magic. Examples of magical powers Theodora possessed were: *'Pyrokinesis:' Theodora has the ability to create and manipulate fire at will, which serves as her primary means of offense, and was shown to be triggered by strong emotions, such as anger. Theodora uses the ability to conjure flaming balls of fire in her hands and launch them at those who oppose her. She could also conjure fireballs in both hands and combine them for a deadlier strike. *'Telekinesis:' Theodora has the ability to move objects with her mind, which she displayed by levitating Oscar and making him dance in the air. *'Flight:' Theodora has the ability to levitate herself above the ground and fly in the air. Though she could fly by herself, after being turned into a Wicked Witch, she was shown to prefer to use the corrupted broom that she stole from a Quadling farmer, which leaves a trail of black smoke behind her when she flies it. *'Transformation:' Theodora has the ability to transform an object into something else, as seen when, after becoming a Wicked Witch, she transformed her large red hat into a pointed black hat. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Wicked Witch, Theodora possesses superhuman physical strength, which she displayed when clawing a marble table in the Emerald City, leaving deep gouges. Appearances ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' In this movie, the Wicked Witch of the West was played by Miss Piggy and the main antagonist. Along with the Wicked Witch of the East, Tattypoo and Glinda, she was once a member of a pop music group, Four Little Pigs. She chased Dorothy Gale for the silver slippers, which she should've got to her. She wears an eyepatch like in the original Wizard of Oz book, which has a glass eye with telescopic vision and an magical biker cap when she summons her Flying Monkeys. She met her fate when she used tap water in her bath. ''Oz the Great and Powerful'' Not much is known about Theodora's past, except that she and her older sister, Evanora, grew up in Oz's royal court. Despite Theodora's beauty and kindness, she spent most of her life alone. It is implied that this was due to people fearing her for being a witch, and the destructive nature of her magic. Theodora first appears when Oscar Diggs first lands in Oz. After seeing him perform a simple magic trick, the young witch becomes convinced that Oscar is to the focus of the king's prophecy, which foretells that a great and powerful wizard by the name of Oz would descend from the sky, save the land, and become their new king. Unfortunately, they are discovered by a winged baboon, one of the Wicked Witch's minions. Oscar manages to distract it with one of his doves and the two escape. After setting up camp for the night, Theodora tells Oscar that the Wicked Witch, Glinda, murdered the king of Oz, who was also a wizard, and Theodora admits that she is also a witch, but a good witch. Oscar follows his womanizing ways, and gives Theodora a music box and a romantic waltz. Having never been shown such kind gestures from a stranger, she falls in love with Oscar, whereas he rebuffs such commitment. On the road to the Emerald City, they come across Finley, a winged monkey trapped in vines. Wishing to see Oscar in action, Theodora asks him to free the creature. Unfortunately, a lion appears and tries to pounce on Oscar. Fearing his life, Oscar creates a haze to scare it off. Finley pledges a life debt to Oscar while Theodora watched in amazement. Arriving the Emerald City, Oscar and Theodora make their way to the throne room in the palace. Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has come to help them stop the Wicked Witch's reign of terror, then calls Knuck to escort Oscar to his room. After Oscar leaves, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing a stranger to the Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend her choice, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them, but Evanora insists that Oscar is an imposter, and takes it upon herself to see if he is who he claims to be. The next day, Theodora searches for Oscar, unaware that he already left to defeat the Wicked Witch. She goes to ask Evanora if she knows the wizard's whereabouts, and sees her sister spying on Oscar and Glinda through her crystal ball. Sensing a chance to turn Theodora against Oscar, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gave Theodora, and lies that Oscar seduced her the previous night, and suggests that he intends to do the same to Glinda. Hearing this, Theodora is utterly heartbroken, which rapidly turns to rage. As the two sisters continue to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became further devastated at Oscar's "betrayal." Playing on her sister's desire to be freed from her pain, Evanora offers her a green apple that will make heart impenetrable. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it, but afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the Wicked Witch all along, however she is too late to realize her sister's deception, as the apple's curse takes effect, and causes the goodness in her heart to die. With her repressed darker nature being let loose, Theodora transforms into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora angrily yells no as she embraces this new form as the Wicked Witch of the West. As her first act, the Witch of the West flies to Glinda's refuge in Quadling Country and easily breaks through Glinda's barrier. She confronts Glinda and Oscar, the latter being unable to recognize her. Reminding Oscar of the time they spent together, Oscar realizes the Witch is Theodora, however the Witch of the West then uses her magic to make Oscar dance in the air like a puppet, telling Oscar that he is the cause of her wickedness. Glinda tries to reason that this isn't her but Evanora's influence, but the Witch scoffs at this, and says that she'll come back with the armies of the Emerald City. Oscar tries to get through as well, but the Witch coldly states that the citizen's faith in their "wizard" will amount to nothing. As a taunt to Oscar's earlier comment of how witches ride broomsticks to fly, she steals one of the Quadlings' brooms, and then flies away, cackling. With war approaching from Glinda's resistance, Evanora and the Witch of the West prepare their armies against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West, who states there will be no mercy, only slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel personality to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep, despite attempts to escape. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda, bringing her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West witnesses Oscar stealing treasures from the Emerald City vaults and seemingly flies away with it in a hot air balloon. She arrives in the town square and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the balloon flying nearby. She shoots it down with a fireball, causing it to ignite and fall to the city square in fire and smoke. As she and Evanora are about to finish Glinda, a giant projection of Oscar's head, cast from a nearby carriage, appears in the smoke. He addresses himself as the true Wizard of Oz. The wicked sisters try to attack the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off multiple illusions to scare the witches and believe his power. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, the Witch of the West attempts to do what Evanora couldn't and kill Glinda. However, as she is distracted, China Girl hands Glinda her wand, and the good witch is able to escape her chains. Surprised and angered by the disappearance of Glinda, the Witch of the West once again attempts to attack the Wizard, only to have her attacks seemingly turned back on her. Realizing she is apparently unable to harm the Wizard, the Witch of the West takes to her broomstick, flying off and vowing to return. As she leaves, Oscar states that he knows her evilness was not her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. The Wicked Witch of the West roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off to the west. ''Once Upon a Time'' The Wicked Witch of the West appears in the episode "New York City Serenade", played by Rebecca Mader. Her only line being "The Queen may be evil...but I'm wicked, and wicked always wins". Her name on the show is Zelena. Prior to her actions with the Evil Queen we learn Cora abandoned Zelena. Zelena was then taken to Oz and taken in by a childless couple. Her adoptive mother dies and her adoptive father tells her he never wanted her. Before Zelena leaves her house he tells her to always put on a good face. Zelena then goes to the Wizard of Oz who tells her Regina is her sister and is a queen making Zelena furious. The wizard gives her magic slippers that take her to the Enchanted Forest. Zelena arrives in Regina's castle and Rumplestiltskin notices her. He offers to teach her magic. Zelena gladly accepts. Despite being great at magic Rumple tells her Regina will cast the dark curse making Zelena jealous and her skin starts turning green. She goes back to Oz and discovers the wizard is a mortal and in her anger transforms him into a flying monkey. She then seethes as she sees a projection of Regina being called the best student Rumple ever had. Her skin then turns completely green as she vows to go back in time and stop Regina's birth. After turning the Wizard of Oz into a flying monkey Glinda the Good Witch of the South appears to Zelena. She thanks Zelena for turning the wizard into a monkey and offers Zelena a place in her sisterhood of witches. Zelena is hesitant to accept at first but she joins them and her skin turns back to normal. Glinda then gives her a pendant that will harness her magic but if she loses it she loses her magic. As Glinda shows Zelena the west a cyclone appears and carries a house in it. The house has a person in it a girl named Dorothy Gale. Glinda takes the Dorothy back to her fellow witches but Zelena doesn't trust her. At first she fears Dorothy will take her place in the sister hood then Zelena learns from The Book of Records Dorothy was meant to come to Oz and kill her. Zelena skins then reverts to green again as she is jealous of Dorothy. She then decides to make both Glinda and Dorothy think she is dead by having Dorothy splash her with water and she pretends to melt. Glinda then thinks Zelena is dead and she takes Dorothy to The Wizard of Oz who they believed is a person again since they both think Zelena is dead. Zelena then poses as the wizard and when Dorothy asks to go home Zelena does this for her. Once Dorothy is gone Zelena shows herself to Glinda and banishes her to the Enchanted Forest. Some years later, Zelena celebrates her "Abandonment Day", when her mother abandoned her in the forest. Since she didn't know when her birthday was, she measures her years by this day instead. After watching a memory of her mother abandoning her, and blowing out the candle on her cupcake, the wizard flies in, dropping the Scarecrow on the ground before flying off. She tells the Scarecrow that he is going to help her with creating a time travel spell and needs his brain as one of the ingredients. As she is about to extract the brain from him, Dorothy bursts in, stopping her. Selena shows surprise at Dorothy's return thinking she sent her back to Kansas. Dorothy explains she came back after learning from the Munchkins that Zelena had taken over Oz. After asking Zelena to let the Scarecrow go, and she refuses, Dorothy tells Zelena that she will never defeat her because she has the most powerful weapon: the love of the people. As Zelena prepares to shoot a ball of magic at Dorothy, Toto jumps out of the basket he had been hiding in, and pulls on the string of the curtains, which fall down and trap Zelena as he and Dorothy escape. That night, Zelena goes to Munchkinland to interrogate the Munchkins on the Scarecrow's whereabouts. After she kills one of the Munchkins, and is about to kill another, Hades appears, introducing himself to Zelena and scaring off the Munckins with his blue-flame hair. He says he had heard the rumors of Zelena wishing to make a time travel spell, and offers his help and an alliance. Selena tells him she doesn't need anyone's help before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Later as she returns to the Emerald City, She finds Hades waiting for her, siting at her mirror. He holds up the cupcake asking her if it was her birthday. She tells him she doesn't know when her birthday is, only the day she was abandoned by her mother, and asks him to leave. Hades however, stays, telling her that his offer of help did come from a place of self interest but he can still help her. He tells he that he knows she is thinking of her sister, who got everything she wanted while Zelena got nothing. He tells her he is in the same situation with his brother, Zeus. While Zeus had gotten what he wanted and became ruler of Mount Olympus, Hades had been trapped in the Underworld, his heart stopped by Zeus. He then tells Zelena that only true love's kiss can restart his heart. He also tells her that he wants to use the time travel spell to go back in time and see to it that he becomes the ruler of Olympus while Zeus is sent to suffer in the Underworld. Hades brings Zelena to the sight where Dorothy originally arrived in Oz, picking up Dorothy's bike. When Zelena asked what it is and how will it help them find the Scarecrow, Hades tells her to hop on and he'll show her. They take a ride through the forest, with Zelena squealing with enjoyment throughout the entire ride. They crash into a tree root, falling over. They both giggle with delight, before sitting up. Selena asks again how it will help them find her prey. Hades tells her it is Dorothy's bike, and if Zelena enchants it, it will take them right to Dorothy and the Scarecrow. She waves a hand over it, making briefly grow green. They get back on and the bike takes them to a small hut in the forest, where Dorothy and the Scarecrow are sitting by the fire outside. Hades tells her that Dorothy is no match for her, and that Zelena is the most brilliantly wicked, clever witty and beautiful woman he has ever met. After encouragement from Hades, she then goes to get the Scarecrow's brain. She is about to celebrate his death with Hades, but turns around to discover he is gone. After arriving back home, Zelena finds Hades has set a table for dinner for the both of them to celebrate. He also feels Zelena to be his true love, saying he felt his heart flutter during their bike ride, and believes that once they share true love's kiss, his heart will start again. She pulls away, saying she doesn't believe him and that he is only after the time-travel spell. He denies her claims, saying that he loves her. Selena says no one can ever love her, and if he did, he would not want to take away her chance at revenge. She tells him to leave. Hades angrily tells her she will regret this before disappearing in front her. Years later as the second half of Season 3 begins everyone who was affected by the Dark Curse returns to the Enchanted Forest. Sometime before this occurred, monopolizing the castle abandoned by Snow White and Regina, Zelena threatened to harm Aurora, Prince Phillip, and their baby. Zelena agrees to not hurt them as long as they give her valuable information. When they tell her of the return of Storybrooke's residents, she sends flying monkeys to get blood from Regina, who are successful in procuring the blood. When a flying monkey attacks Regina and Roland (the son of Robin Hood), Regina transforms the monster in plush. Belle who had read The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, understand that the new occupant of the castle is the Wicked Witch. However, at the great surprise of all, Regina does not know her. After that, the Evil Queen enters in the castle by a secret passage which she had put under magic shield, making of her the only person be able to enter it. As the Queen makes her way through the passage she notices her mother's crypt had been opened despite being sealed with blood magic. Making her question just how powerful the witch is. Regina finds herself face to face with her new nemesis who reveals to her that she is her half sister. Denied by Cora because Zelena could not give Cora the one thing she wanted most (being royalty) Cora abandoned Zelena. Zelena tells Regina she learned magic with Rumplestiltskin just as Regina did. Zelena shows herself warlike and jealous to Regina although the latter tells her that to life with Cora was not enviable. However the witch dismisses this comment and tells Regina she will take everything away from her and flies away on a broom. Zelena entraps a man named Lumière into a form of a candelabrum; forcing him to manipulate Belle and Neal into reviving Rumplestiltskin by using a key to open the Vault of the Dark One. Unknown to the pair, whoever resurrects the Dark One will lose their life. Shortly after Neal opens the vault, he begins dying while Rumplestiltskin is resurrected. During the Chaos Zelena is able to grab the dagger that controls Rumple. Zelena then orders him to kill Belle, but before he can, she is entrapped by Lumière's flames. The girl flees unharmed; taking Lumière with her, while Zelena furiously seethes. After learning Aurora and Prince Phillip told Snow White that she desires their unborn child, Zelena makes a speedy entrance to the palace to turn the twosome into flying monkeys as punishment. Then she approaches to touch Snow White's belly and promises the child will soon be hers. Snow White learns from Glinda the good witch to defeat Zelena they need a wielder of light magic(which is Emma) but the only way to get to Emma is to cast the Dark Curse. Zelena interferes with the curse being cast by Snow White and Regina by dropping a forgetting potion into the mixture, which will erase their memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest. Victorious, she flies off back to the castle to ingest a substance to retain her memories. Zelena then hands the same vial to Rumplestiltskin; daring him to keep his memories or be foolish enough to want to forget. Before she is sent to Storybrooke with the others she sent Walsh, whom she had turned into a winged monkey many years earlier after uncovering his charade as the Great and Powerful Wizard, to live in New York City in his human form. There, he is to seduce and occupy the Savior (Emma who Zelena believes is the only person who can defeat her), who is also living in New York amnesic after the battle against Peter Pan. In Storybrooke, she appears the same, except for the green skin she unwillingly acquired due to envy. When the inhabitants assemble together, she sits among them while remaining quiet. She smiles when Regina is accused for the new curse. Afterward, Zelena approaches Snow White, who is pregnant. She claims to have been a midwife in the fairytale world. Zelena then goes in the storm cellar where she holds Rumplestiltskin prisoner. Rumplestiltskin escapes the cellar and is able to inform Emma Zelena is the Wicked Witch. Zelena however is able to bring him back to the cellar as she controls the dagger. After her cover is blown she challenges Regina to a witch fight which ends in a draw. After the showdown between her and Regina, Zelena distracts Regina one day because she is having Rumple retrieve Regina's resilient heart. Her plan is to alter the past to claim a life with her mother, who abandoned her after birth. Zelena kidnaps Mary Marget's baby and begins the time travel spell but is stopped by Regina who has learned light magic. Following her defeat she is killed by Mr. Gold who makes everyone think Zelena killed herself. It was revealed however, that once Gold had stabbed her, Zelena's life force left her body before she could physically die and she activated the time portal that sent Emma and Hook to past. When she found out that Emma and Hook were planning to bring back Marian with them to the present, she killed her and disguised herself as Marian from then on. When Elsa arrived in Storybrooke, she created a snow monster when trying to protect herself which chased Emma, Hook, Robin Hood, and David out of the area where they were trying to track her. They tried to defeat the monster in the woods, only to all got knocked unconscious. Marian (who is really Zelena), also shot an arrow at the monster, but this only serves to incur its wrath. The monster then heads towards Zelena, when Regina shows up, she merely smiles when Zelena asks her to help, and disappears. However, at the last second, Regina changes her mind and defeats the snow monster by burning it. Zelena thanks Regina, with Regina welcoming her to Storybrooke still thinking that she is really Maid Marian. Afterwards, Regina disappears, still heartbroken Robin Hood, Zelena, and Roland visit "Any Given Sundae," where the Snow Queen serves them ice cream, but unknown to them she casts a spell on the ice cream cone that she gave Zelena. Afterwards, the family joins the other residents at the Mayor's office. Mary Margaret then tells the residents about Elsa's presence in Storybrooke and is trying to reassure everyone that she is not dangerous, only to have Zelena beginning to start feeling as if something was glossing over her and she passes out. Elsa's presence has also resulted in her becoming a prime suspect, and with her heart slowly freezing, a cure must be found before Zelena's heart completely freezes and kills her. Robin arrives to tell Regina about Zelena's frozen state. Regina is quick to suspect Elsa, as she believes that darker magic is behind this, but Elsa denies it to Regina. They believe a true love kiss will wake Marian up, but after Robin kisses her, nothing happens. Later on that evening, Robin confesses that he knows why the kiss did not work, although he kissed Marian, he's still in love with Regina, however, his theory may not have been true at all as he was kissing Zelena who he thought was Marian. Regina then tells Henry to bring her a box and pulls her heart out before her body freezes, indicating it is alive and promises Robin that she will find a cure for his "wife". After the Snow Queen sacrificed herself, Regina and Robin were able to wake Zelena up from her ice curse, and later on she thanks Regina for saving her even though she was aware that Robin still has feelings for her and vice versa; Regina tells Zelena that she wants Robin to be happy for Roland's sake. However, as Regina tells Robin that he needs to be with his wife, the spell quickly resurfaced to freeze her heart. Regina tells Robin that in order for "Marian" to live, she must cross the town line and enter our world (and along with it, will no longer be able to return to Storybrooke), meaning the spell would not be able to harm her, but at the same time she tells Robin that both him and Roland have to accompany her as she is new to the world and has no experience of it. Now living in New York, she reveals herself to Gold, who is in hospital and who was banished from Storybrooke and had suffered a heart attack. When he tries to drink a vial that will save his life, it is revealed that it had been swapped by Marian. When he questions her as to why she swapped the vials, claiming he did her no harm, she takes off her disguise and reverts herself in her true form revealing to still be alive. She reveals to him that she was posing as Marian this whole time to spite Regina, finally taking her true love and happy ending away from her. After Gold arrives back in Storybrooke and has figured out Regina had been lying to him, he gives her a phone which is calling Robin's number. Marian reveals her secret identity to Regina and tells her that she can kill Robin Hood at any moment. Zelena later comes home to find Regina, Emma and Lily there with Robin. Regina shouts and threatens Zelena to reveal herself. Zelena takes off the glamour spell and reveals her true form to Robin. When Regina tells him to take Roland and leave with her, Zelena smiles smugly and tells Robin to tell her that Zelena is pregnant. Regina then takes Zelena back to Storybrooke and puts a magic proof cuff on her and then decides to lock her into the mental asylum until she can decide what to do with her. Later the Author writes everyone into an alternate universe, where Zelena is engaged to Robin. They get married but Zelena begins to turn green again, however, Henry becomes the new Author and writes everyone out of the alternate universe. Merchandise Disney Store released a Theodora Wicked Witch of the West doll. Trivia *Her new appearance is like what Oz thought witches should look like (sans the warts). *It is very likely that Theodora was previously the Good Witch of the North before her assumption to Evil. *Since Disney didn't buy the rights to the MGM classic, they couldn't use the the version of the Wicked Witch of the West featured in the 1939 movie. So many changes were made, like the green of her skin, they ended up using a different shade called theostein, but they couldn't use the witch's trademark chin mole. *Theodora's ruby red, black, and white clothes made her a strong contender for the Wicked Witch of the East because those were the colors we saw on the Wicked Witch of the East's legs and feet in the 1939 MGM film The Wizard of Oz. *When Oscar describes to Theodora of what witches look like, the warts, the skin, the nose, the broom when ironically the modern description of the popular style of Wicked Witch which is based off the MGM's The Wizard of Oz. The MGM movie came out first based the popular style from that movie, yet Oscar uses that same description in Oz the Great and Powerful. *During the witch fight in the episode "It's Not Easy Being Green" of the TV series Once Upon a Time, Regina (The Evil Queen) is the younger half-sister of Zelena, and wears red gloves. In the Disney film, the Witch of the West wears red and is the younger sister. In Oz the Great and Powerful, the Witch of the East wears green attire and is the older sister. Zelena (The Wicked Witch of the West in Once Upon a Time) is the firstborn half-sister of Regina, and wears green attire. *In Once Upon a Time, Zelena wore a pendant similar to Evanora's. *In early Disney INFINITY concept art, you can see that Theodora was originally going to be a playable character for the game. *Theodora appeared in an episode of the Cartoon Network series "MAD". See also * Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (portrayed the role in "Wizard of Odd") *Pete (portrayed the role in "Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz") * Princess Mombi Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Females Category:Live-Action Category:Witches Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Category:Oz Villains Category:Humans Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Villains by Film Category:Kid villians Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Magicians Category:Greedy Villains Category:Vain villains Category:Manipulative villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first